Alternate Identity
by Hayashi Mikako
Summary: Kaito was different. Kaito was the one that grew up with her, the one that always brought a smile to her face. Kid was the one she hated, the one she couldn't stand and yet somehow, reminded her, however uncannily, of Kaito. And now they start to mix, and she doesn't know if she can tell the difference anymore, between Kaito and Kid.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This will be my first multi-chapter story for DCMK. I hope it turns out well because to be honest, I don't always finish my multi-chapter stories because I start without knowing where I'm going to be going with it. But for this one I've got it all planned out so it should be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**By the way the summary will change as it progresses. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kaito_

Kaito is the boy that grew up with her. Kaito is the spontaneous, the cheerful, the—maybe slightly crazy boy that she hated, but loved. Kaito is the one that saved her, the one that entertained her, the one that gave her everything he had to offer in exchange for her smile.

Kaito is the one she trusted, the one that she could always count on. Kaito is the one that is always there whenever she needs him.

_Kid_

Kid was different.

Kid is the one she loathed, the one who went out of his way to add a dash of trouble into her life. The one that she couldn't stand. The one that, though she tried to disprove it, reminded her—however uncannily—of Kaito.

Kaito. Kid. It made sense, in a scary sort of way—to her, her jumbled mind and as she tried to sort it, like flipping through stacks and stacks of papers that kept slipping out of her hand and mixing up, confusing her as she tried to differentiate the two stacks and yet they continued to mingle, the more she tried to clear it, the more confusing it became—Kaito. Kid. Kaito. Kid.

She often wished that one day she would open her eyes and somehow discover everything to be clear and bright—and she'd understand, finally, the mystery of Kaito Kuroba. Kaitou Kid.

* * *

**Short, I know, but prologues are meant to be short no? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

"BAKAITO!"

Kaito is the one that annoyed her, in a way that made her love him.

"Come on, Aoko. It's just panties!"

"What do you mean 'just panties'?!" she screeched. Even though after years of this routine she wasn't quite mad when he did it, it was just funny. It was always funny, anything Kaito did, whether it was shooting a fish or jumping out the window or acting perverted. It was all part of her childhood friend that she loved.

_Routine._ No matter how many times. It entertained her, despite being the same every time. She bonked her friend on the head with the wooden handle of the mop that she now always kept on hand. "What was that for?" he cried indignantly.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess Mop-chan hates you."

_Kaitou Kid sends out a new heist note!_ the billboard read in bright, flashing font. Aoko sighed. _Here we go again_, she thought. The next wedge of the cycle. She used to have high hopes for her father's ability to catch the elusive thief. But time has worn her down like a faded picture of spring, her happiness wearing away by layers of dust, being covered by the dirt and grime. And so, the thief, the most wanted thief in the world had stolen her happiness and left nothing but what little of her she could muster.

Except there were times when she did smile, where the wall of despair—that the thief had built up—would tumble and break, but there was only one person and could possibly bring damage to the barrier of cold and longing—and that, she knew, was her best friend for practically forever, Kaito Kuroba.

And once again she flips through the papers—Kaito. Kid. Kaito. Kid. The one that brings her the joy. The one that takes it away. It is so clear to her that they are the opposites, and yet they continue to mix and it leaves her wondering why, why would they ever be similar in any way, despite what her father says, despite what Hakuba says, there is no way that they could ever, ever be the same.

So why does she have that feeling? When she looks at Kaitou Kid and she sees the maniacal grin and it sparks something inside her—how alike Kaito and Kid are.

And yet she won't believe it, but is the reason for that simply because it is so difficult to believe? Or is she trying to persuade herself, because she simply _refuses_ to believe that Kaito would ever do anything like that to her, would ever go out of his way to harm her.

"Aoko?"

"K-Kaito?" she turned to stare at him. As she did so, she realized that she'd been staring at the billboard for ten minutes now. The dark-haired boy gazed at her, and she sighed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Kaito shrugged. "If I'd known you were so interested in Masked Yaiba—"

"I'm not. I just got carried away," she replied, annoyed that the screen had changed so suddenly to an advertisement.

"Really?"

She nods, knowing full well by the raised eyebrow and bit lip that he doesn't believe her. But he doesn't ask.


End file.
